There are two fundamental reasons to extend studies of CSF biomarkers in HIV to include proteomic studies: to address some of the major unanswered questions about pathogenesis, and to develop better tools for predicting, diagnosing and managing the neurological effects of infection (112, 113). These are inter-related, since understanding pathogenesis and the nature and 'behavior'of individual biomarkers will inform their use in patient management.